comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion of Super-Heroes
Legion of Super-Heroes is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Legion of Super-Heroes #8: 22 Dec 2010 Current Issue :The Legion of Super-Heroes #9: 19 Jan 2011 Next Issues :The Legion of Super-Heroes Annual #1: 02 Feb 2011 Status Monthly series. Title switched back to Legion of Super-Heroes with issue #37. Final issue was #50. A new Legion of Super-Heroes launched in May 2010. Characters Main Characters *Brainiac 5 *Chameleon *Cosmic Boy *Invisible Kid *Lightning Lad *Sun Boy *Triplicate Girl *Ultra Boy Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Legion of Super-Heroes #9 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Legion of Super-Heroes #8 Past Storylines Legion of Super-Heroes #10 The Legion captures Elysion, and regroup as a team. They read his mind so they will know where to send teams, and then split up. Invisible Boy is left to guard Elysion, who has more tricks up his sleeve, including suicide bombers in the public square and in the Legion headquarters. In the ensuing fight, contact is lost with the other teams, and Dream Girl is apparently killed. Collections Hardcovers *'Legion of Super-Heroes: The Great Darkness Saga Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 1 #284-296 & Annual #1. "Using his faithful minions to acquire all of the mystic artifacts of the time, Darkseid gains mental control over a race of three billion all-powerful beings. Now, as their universe teeters on the edge of Armageddon, the Legion of Super-Heroes amass their own army of every champion who ever held the status of Legionnaire to stand against the Dark Lord and his invincible soldiers." - WorldCat ISBN 1401229611 *'The Legion of Super-Heroes: Enemy Rising' - Collects vol. 4 #37-44. "Can Lightning Lad grow into his new role as Legion Leader in time to help the team stop an evil from beyond the fringes of the universe?" - WorldCat ISBN 1401219934 *'The Legion of Super-Heroes: Enemy Manifest' - Collects vol. 4 #45-50. "While war looms and a traitor plots against the Legion from within, a massive, hostile planet appears near Jupiter, and its gravity is ripping apart the solar system." - WorldCat ISBN 1401223044 *'Legion of Super-Heroes: The Choice' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - WorldCat ISBN 1401230393 - (forthcoming, April 2011) Trade Paperbacks *'Legion of Super-Heroes: The Great Darkness Saga' - Collects vol. 1 #287, 290-294 & Annual #3. - WorldCat ISBN 0930289439 *'Legion of Super-Heroes: An Eye for an Eye' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat ISBN 1401215696 *'Legion of Super-Heroes: The More Things Change' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. - WorldCat ISBN 1401219446 *'Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 1: Teenage Revolution' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6 plus the preview story from Teen Titans/Legion Special #1. - WorldCat ISBN 1401204821 *'Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 2: Death of a Dream' - Collects vol. 4 #7-13. "As the team suffers infighting, the dream of a United Planets dissolves into hopelessness. Only a brawl between the Legion and the agents of Terror Firma can halt the coming invasion - but it's not without a great sacrifice." - WorldCat ISBN 1401209718 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 3: Strange Visitor from Another Century' - Collects vol. 4 #14-19. "The 21st Century's Girl of Steel wakes up 1,001 years later, convinced the whole reality is something she just dreamed up. And maybe it is!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401209165 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 4: Adult Education' - Collects vol. 4 #20-25. "Brainiac wants to bring the deceased Dream Girl back from the dead, and only the mind of a deadly enemy can help." - WorldCat ISBN 1401212441 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 5: The Dominator War' - Collects vol. 4 #26-30. "The Dominators' plan to destroy Earth reaches fruition as the Robot Rebellion sweeps the planet!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401214428 *'Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes, vol. 6: The Quest for Cosmic Boy' - Collects vol. 4 #31-36. "The Legionnaires' leader, Cosmic Boy, has disappeared. Was he captured by enemies or has he fled responsibility?" - WorldCat ISBN 1401216951 *'The Legion of Super-Heroes: Enemy Rising' - Collects vol. 4 #37-44. "Can Lightning Lad grow into his new role as Legion Leader in time to help the team stop an evil from beyond the fringes of the universe?" - WorldCat ISBN 1401220185 *'The Legion of Super-Heroes: Enemy Manifest' - Collects vol. 4 #45-50. "While war looms and a traitor plots against the Legion from within, a massive, hostile planet appears near Jupiter, and its gravity is ripping apart the solar system." - WorldCat ISBN 1401223052 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Tony Bedard. Artist: Dennis Calero. Publishing History First published in 2004. Titled Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes for issues #16–36. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0312 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #4 $2.99 *FEB05 0297 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #5 $2.99 *MAR05 0414 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #6 $2.99 *APR05 0347 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #7 $2.99 *MAY05 0242 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #8 $2.99 *JUN05 0377 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #9 $2.99 *JUL05 0240 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #10 $2.99 *AUG05 0227 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #11 $2.99 *SEP05 0250 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #12 $2.99 *OCT05 0261 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES #13 $2.99 Collections *SEP05 0251 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES VOL 1 TEENAGE REVOLUTION TP $14.99 *SEP05 0664 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES THE BEGINNING OF TOMORROW TP (STAR09925) $17.95 *SEP05 0665 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES THE GREAT DARKNESS SAGA TP (STAR16295) $14.95 *SEP05 0777 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR00260) $49.95 *SEP05 0778 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC (STAR07982) $49.95 *SEP05 0779 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 3 HC (STAR12081) $49.95 *SEP05 0780 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 4 HC (STAR12544) $49.95 *SEP05 0781 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 5 HC (STAR00819) $49.95 *SEP05 0782 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 6 HC (STAR02960) $49.95 *SEP05 0783 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 7 HC (STAR07042) $49.95 *SEP05 0784 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 8 HC (STAR08428) $49.95 *SEP05 0785 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 9 HC (STAR10257) $49.95 *SEP05 0786 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 10 HC (STAR13164) $49.95 *SEP05 0787 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 11 HC (STAR13950) $49.95 *SEP05 0788 LEGION OF SUPER HEROES ARCHIVES VOL 12 HC (STAR18201) $49.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Legion of Super-Heroes Annual #1: 02 Feb 2011 :The Legion of Super-Heroes #10: 16 Feb 2011 :The Legion of Super-Villains #1: 09 Mar 2011 :The Legion of Super-Heroes #11: 23 Mar 2011 :Legion of Super-Heroes: The Choice HC: 20 Apr 2011 News & Features * 21 Jun 2010 - Vintage Paul Levitz * 14 Jan 2010 - Paul Levitz Returns To The Future With Legion of Super-Heroes * 21 Nov 2008 - Teenagers From The Future * 31 Oct 2008 - Shooter Praises “Outstanding” Work of Manapul * 29 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18623 Shooter Dishes on Legion Demise] * 29 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090829-LegionEnds.html Legion of Super-Heroes Ends With #50] * 22 Aug 2008 - Pros Choose: The Top Ten Legion of Super-Heroes Stories * 20 Aug 2008 - The Legion of Super-Heroes at 50: Talking to Paul Levitz * 19 Aug 2008 - The Legion of Super-Heroes at 50: Talking to Jim Shooter * 18 Aug 2008 - Legion of Super-Heroes at 50: What Makes the Legion Cool? * 13 Aug 2008 - CCI: Legion of Super-Heroes 50th Anniversary * 23 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=154684 NYCC '08: The Legion of Super-Heroes Panel] * 26 Oct 2007 - Calero and the Legion of Super-Heroes * 20 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11922 BACK TO THE FUTURE: Shooter Talks Legion of Superheroes] * 08 Sep 2007 - Up Close: Jim Shooter * 06 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=128352 Official: Jim Shooter Returns to DC's Legion of Super-Heroes] * 10 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=124788 WW Chicago: Francis Manapul in the Future - and on DC's Legion] * 05 Aug 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Tony Bedard, Part 2 * 02 Aug 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/118611428047958.htm Dennis Calero: Offering His Fresh Take on Supergirl's Legion] * 13 May 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking With Mark Waid, Part 2 * 19 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=105686 Tony Bedard on Supergirl and The Legion of Super-Heroes] Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero